millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Stani Bogat
Stani Bogat or Koi iska da stane bogat (Bulgarian: Кой иска да стане богат? or Стани Богат) (lit. Who Wants to Become Rich or Become Rich) is the Bulgarian version of British show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. From May 12, 2001 to May 30, 2014 in Nova TV aired. From 2001 to 2009, show from Monday (sometimes from Tuesday) to Friday (sometimes to Thursday) at 20:00 aired. In 2013, the show aired every Tuesday at 20:00. In 2014, the show was broadcast live every Friday from 21:00 to 23:00. Presented by Niki Kanchev. In 2018, it was announced that the Bulgarian public broadcaster, BNT 1, was in talks with 2waytraffic on securing the rights to the show. In March, it was announced that the show would be hosted by Mihail Bilalov, a popular Bulgarian actor, as well as the fact the show was returning to the 15 question format without FFF. Also the money tree is changed again. The show is aired on weekdays at 19:00. Lifelines The show's original three lifelines are: * 50:50 (Петдесет на петдесет) * Phone a Friend (Обади се на приятел) * Ask the Audience (Помощ от публиката) Former Lifelines * Switch the Question (Смяна на въпроса) (2008, after 5th questions) Seasons * Season 1 (632 episodes, May 12, 2001 - December 23, 2003) * Season 2 (43 episodes, January/March 30 - June 2004) * Season 3 (79 episodes, November-December 4, 2004 - June 30, 2005) * Season 4 (55 episodes, December 20, 2005 - March 3, 2006) * Season 5 (39 episodes, January 2 - February 23, 2007) * Season 6 (115 episodes, January 7 - July 3, 2008) * Season 7 (115 episodes, January 12 - July 3, 2009) * Season 8 (55 episodes, September 23 - December 8, 2010) * Season 9 (88 episodes, February 1 - June 2, 2011) * Season 10 (18 episodes, February 4 - June 6, 2013) * Season 11 (16 episodes, February 10 - May 30, 2014) * Season 12 (54 episodes, April 1 - June 13, 2018) * Season 13 (192 episodes, September 10, 2018 - June 14, 2019) * Season 14 (35 episodes, September 14, 2019 - January 26, 2020)https://fakti.bg/life/389715-niki-kanchev-se-zavrashta-kato-vodesht-na-stani-bogat-no- Note: in 2001-2008, 963 episodes aired. 716 as serial (weeks) and 247 specials aired. In 2020, 1536 episodes aired. Money Trees Specials * On December 31, 2018, in reboot version, special episode 4 years later aired. BNT 1 channel's celebrities Maria Andonova and Georgi Lyubenov (won 300 lev, replaced by second couple), Dragomir Draganov and Anna Angelova (won 1,000 lev, replaced by third couple), Spas Kyosev and Goran Blagoev (won 2,500 lev, replaced by fourth couple) and Kamen Alipiev-Kedar and Dobrina Cheshmedzhieva (won 2,500 lev) appeared. They were asked only questions about BNT 1 channel history, as well as archived clips from shows of past years were shown. Winners Top Prize Losers * Yavor Kostov - 3,000 leva (June 28, 2005) (100,000 leva question wrong; lost 47,000 leva) * Dilyan Pavlov - 5,000 leva (February 29, 2008) (200,000 leva question wrong; lost 95,000 leva) Biggest Losers other than Top Prize Losers 2001-2014 * Kalin Evtimov - 2,500 leva (December 10, 2001) (50,000 leva question wrong; lost 22,500 leva) * Katsi Vaptsarov and Dimitar Kovachev - 3,000 leva (April 16, 2013) (20,000 leva question wrong; lost 12,000 leva) 2018-present * Martin Doychev - 2,500 leva (May 9, 2018) (15,000 leva question wrong; lost 7,500 leva) * Alexander Gradinarov - 2,500 leva (June 1, 2018) (15,000 leva question wrong; lost 7,500 leva) * Sava Varadjakov - 2,500 leva (September 26, 2019) (15,000 leva question wrong; lost 7,500 leva) * Kamen Alipiev-Kedar and Dobrina Cheshmedzhieva - 2,500 leva (December 31, 2018) (15,000 leva question wrong; lost 7,500 leva) * Nikolay Mihaylov - 2,500 leva (March 25, 2019) (15,000 leva question wrong; lost 7,500 leva) Biggest Winners 2001-2009 * Lyubomir Milushev - 50,000 lev (July 1, 2001) * Lyubomir Bratoyev - 50,000 lev (March 3, 2006) * Angel Enchev and Neven Enchev - 50,000 lev (2008) * Veselin Kartalov - 50,000 lev (May 2009) * Pyotr Uti Bacharov and Niki Kanchev - 50,000 lev (May 13, 2009) 2010-2014 * Ivet Lalova - 20,000 lev (November 10, 2010) 2018-present * Ognen Veynuich - 10,000 lev (April 11, 2018) * Miroslav Bodanski - 10,000 lev (May 17, 2018) * Yavora Oprova - 10,000 lev (November 22, 2018) * Rosen Kanev - 10,000 lev (January 14, 2019) * Hristo Hristov - 10,000 lev (February 19, 2019) 25,000 leva winners * Maria Todorova (July 21, 2001) * Boyan Mladenov (December 10, 2002) * Rositsa Dimitrova and Tsvetelin Dragoev (February 17, 2003) * Christian Stoykov (March 20, 2003) * Yuliya Georgieva (July 15, 2003) * Rositsa Georgieva (December 23, 2003) * Vilma Nedeva (April 15, 2004) * Vladislav Nikolov (May 10, 2004) * Georgi Draganov (June 7, 2004) 20,000 leva winners * Borislav Ivanov (January 28, 2008) * Venelin Karavichev (March 6, 2008) * Boyko Borisov and Bozhidar Dimitrov (May 11, 2009)May 11, 2009 * Ivet Lalova (November 10, 2010)https://youtu.be/PB7e5PjljW0 15,000 leva winners * Unknown Player (November 10, 2010)https://youtu.be/PB7e5PjljW0 * Misho Shamara and Angel Djambazki (April 2, 2013) * Milko Kalaidjiev and Bogdan Tomov (April 16, 2013) 10,000 leva winners * Valerie Stavrev (2001) * Milena Miteva (2002) * Romeo Dimitrov (April 16, 2003)Run * Vanya Mitova (January 9, 2008) * Angel Angelov (February 3, 2011) * Nikol Stankulova and Nikolai Ovcharov (April 23, 2013) * ? and Niki Kanchev (February 10, 2014) * Ognen Veynuich (April 11, 2018) * Miroslav Bodanski (May 17, 2018) * Yavora Oprova (November 22, 2018) * Rosen Kanev (January 14, 2019) * Hristo Hristov (February 19, 2019) 5,000 leva winners * Slavi Trifonov (February 2008) * Dilan Pavlov (February 29, 2008) * Ivaylo Petrov (2011) * Pyotr Uti Bacharov and Ivan Manchev (April 9, 2013) * Boyana Mechkova (April 17, 2018) * Rozaliya Vladimirova (April 25, 2018) * Gevara Mihalev (May 11, 2018) * Konstantin Hristov (October 1, 2018) * Emil Buzov (October 11, 2018) * Zornitsa Stoykova (October 18, 2018) * Ktistian Konov (December 3, 2018) * Ivailo Dukov (January 3, 2019) 3,000 leva winners * Yavor Kostov (June 28, 2005) * Tsvyatko Parvanov (December 2005) * Lyudmila Filipova and Dimitar Stoyanov (April 2, 2013) * Katsi Vaptsarov and Dimitar Kovachev (April 16, 2013) * Milen Tsvetkov and Antonia Petrova (April 16, 2013) 2,500 leva winners * Kalin Evtimov (December 10, 2001) * Pavel Pavlov (November 21, 2003) * Milena Atanasova (February 1, 2011) * Stalimir Tepatskiy (April 1, 2018) * Valeriy Hristov (April 2, 2018) * Georgiy Zahariyev (April 3, 2018) * Christov Andonov (April 5, 2018) * Vanya Prodonova (April 6, 2018) * Alexandrina Ivanova (April 10, 2018) * Anton Zdravkov (April 16, 2018) * Gultekin Fayek (April 16, 2018) * Ivo Ivanova (April 18, 2018) * Mario Serdarov (April 19, 2018) * Mariyan Petrov (April 24, 2018) * Rosen Zhelen (April 26, 2018) * Blagovest Stoimenov (April 27, 2018) * Vladimir Stoyanov (May 3, 2018) * Teodor Kafedzhiev (May 3, 2018) * Martin Doychev (May 9, 2018) * Boyko Milkova (May 21, 2018) * Nikolina Ivanova (May 25, 2018) * Alexander Gradinarov (June 1, 2018) * Slav Nedoylchev (June 6, 2018) * Veko Dimitriev (June 12, 2018) * Stefan Zhelyazkov (September 10, 2018) * Denitsa Avramova-Draganova (September 18, 2018) * Lyubomira Raeva (September 21, 2018) * Sava Varadjakov (September 26, 2018) * Petya Penkova (September 28, 2018) * Elizabeth Ivanova (October 3, 2018) * Petar Bakardjiev (October 9, 2018) * Rayna Damyanova (October 17, 2018) * Petar Prodanov (October 26, 2018) * Rositsa Tanova (October 30, 2018) * Georgi Peev (November 5, 2018) * Ivan Popov (November 9, 2018) * Alexander Nikolov (Novembber 9, 2018) * Adrian Atanasov (November 15, 2018) * Martin Nikolov (November 16, 2018) * Mila Karabatakova (December 4, 2018) * Plamenna Mircheva (December 6, 2018) * Ivan Belchev (December 10, 2018) * Desislava Stamova (December 10, 2018) * Georgi Golemdzhiev (December 13, 2018) * Emil Anchev (December 14, 2018) * Nina Fitkova (December 18, 2018) * Dimitar Vuchev (December 20, 2018) * Valeri Draganov (December 24, 2018) * Bozhin Donchev (December 25, 2018) * Kamen Alipiev-Kedar and Dobrina Cheshmedzhieva (December 31, 2018) 2,000 leva winners * Silvia Tsvetnova (2002) * Andrey Tashev (2002) * Zlatin Stamatov (October 21, 2002) * Stella Stefanova (January 8, 2008) * Yury Lyatsov (January 8, 2008) * Ibrahim Yurukov (April 5, 2018) * Petrinka Krachanova (April 12, 2018) * Milena (April 13, 2018) * Iva Balkanska (April 26, 2018) * Nikolay Radev (May 2, 2018) * Simeon Kyurkchiyski (May 8, 2018) * Asya Kostova (May 11, 2018) * Hristina Stefanova (May 15, 2018) * Alexander Kirilov (May 23, 2018) * Savvo Papov and Pavel Papov (May 25, 2018) * Neyncho Chukliv (June 4, 2018) * Adelina Veleva (June 13, 2018) * Valeri Toromanov (September 19, 2018) * Stancho Stanchev (October 1, 2018) * Daniela Kirilova (October 2, 2018) * Yordanka Peycheva (October 10, 2018) * Daniel Hadid (October 22, 2018) * Gavrail Gavrailov (November 7, 2018) * Teila Kiriakova Petrova (November 8, 2018) * Georgi Bankov (November 19, 2018) * Viktoria Cholakova-Naydenova (November 26, 2018) * Ralitsa Stoyanova (December 21, 2018) * Nie Yotova (December 27, 2018) 1,500 leva winners * Desislava Bezinska-Sheinkova (April 20, 2018) * Sergey Stoynov (May 4, 2018) * Boyan Presolski (May 7, 2018) * Andrey Andreev (May 14, 2018) * Gergana Kolibanekova (May 22, 2018) * Tsvetan Naydanov (May 29, 2018) * Bozhidara Dacheva (May 30, 2018) * Emilia Tsenkova (May 31, 2018) * Lachesara Nikolova (June 5, 2018) * Vladimir Georgiev (September 12, 2018) * Villa Nedelcheva (September 17, 2018) * Mario Simeonov (October 9, 2018) * Ivelina Penkova (October 24, 2018) * Emil Stoyanov (October 30, 2018) * Valentina Kostova (November 2, 2018) * Robert Tsvetanov (November 20, 2018) * Rumyana Atanasova (November 30, 2018) * Silvia Staykova (December 17, 2018) * Yuliya Ivanova (December 17, 2018) * Bozhidar Ibrishimov (December 25, 2018) 1,000 leva winners * Yevgenya Tabakova (May 8, 2018) * Dmitrian Ivanov (September 12, 2018) * Spartak Velikov (November 27, 2018) 500 leva winners * Valentin Simeonov (January 7, 2008) * Petko Petkov (January 7, 2008) * Stefan Chertoyanov (January 9, 2008) * Vladimir Slavkov (January 25, 2008) * Zayna Poshko (April 2, 2018) * Maryana Kirillova (April 4, 2018) * Ivan Kirov (April 9, 2018) * Eva Kulva (April 9, 2018) * Dimitar Vorodinov (April 10, 2018) * Stanislav Stoev (April 12, 2018) * Nikola Rankovich (April 18, 2018) * Vilislav Andreev (April 20, 2018) * Pavel Pavlov (April 23, 2018) * Iliyan Itsov (April 23, 2018) * Margarita Uzunova (April 26, 2018) * Yevgenya Vitanova (April 30, 2018) * Gegam Tadevosyan (April 30, 2018) * Dimitar Shivikov (May 1, 2018) * Tedi Ruseva (May 1, 2018) * Veneta Yaneva-Ralcheva (May 2, 2018) * Daniel Neykov (May 4, 2018) * Ilian Valkov (May 7, 2018) * Nikolay Gyoshev (May 10, 2018) * Iliya Dimitrov (May 14, 2018) * Atanas Marinov (May 15, 2018) * Petar Lanvin (May 16, 2018) * Vederina Dmitrieva (May 16, 2018) * Johan Pamet (May 17, 2018) * Silvia Mitkova (May 18, 2018) * Ignat Stoychev (May 18, 2018) * Kristian Metodiev (May 21, 2018) * Georgy Veselinov (May 23, 2018) * Lukan Dinov (May 24, 2018) * Mario Dimitrov (May 28, 2018) * Iskar Dedov (May 29, 2018) * Vasilova Stasov (May 30, 2018) * Petar Vladenov (June 1, 2018) * Netrete Dzheputov (June 6, 2018) * Stanimira Delova (June 7, 2018) * Dubromir Chervenkov (June 7, 2018) * Nina Nikolova (June 8, 2018) * Svyatoslav Chernashki (June 8, 2018) * Teodor Zhikov (June 11, 2018) * Georgy Ilchiv (June 11, 2018) * Hristo Tolev (June 13, 2018) * Anna-Mariya Velinova (September 13, 2018) * Georg Baharov (September 17, 2018) * Genady Nedelchev (September 18, 2018) * Izabela Tsvetanova (September 19, 2018) * Yavor Rusev (September 20, 2018) * Alexander Zahariev (September 20, 2018) * Petar Kessardjiev (September 21, 2018) * Dilyan Angelov (September 24, 2018) * Juliana Butrakova (September 25, 2018) * Susan Djebel-Dilova (September 25, 2018) * Vladislav Ivanov (September 27, 2018) * Tsvetelina Nikolova (September 28, 2018) * Albert Farhi (October 3, 2018) * Krikor Krikoryan (October 3, 2018) * Viktor Yankov (October 5, 2018) * Kolyo Kolev (October 8, 2018) * Asya Mollova (October 8, 2018) * Vladka Valcheva (October 11, 2018) * Kristiana Atanasova (October 12, 2018) * Georgi Yankov (October 12, 2018) * Angel Tankinov (October 15, 2018) * Desi Stoyanova (October 15, 2018) * Ivan Katanov (October 16, 2018) * Tsvetoslav Tsvetanov (October 17, 2018) * Ilko Sarafski (October 19, 2018) * Dimitriya Gospodarska (October 19, 2018) * Ekont Atina (October 23, 2018) * Adrian-Svetoslav Stefanov (October 23, 2018) * Miglena Draganova (October 24, 2018) * Ilili Nindzha (October 31, 2018) * Dian Kushev (October 31, 2018) * Desislava Stefanova (November 1, 2018) * Orlin Kalev (November 1, 2018) * Vladimir Tashkov (November 5, 2018) * Denitsa Arnaudova (November 6, 2018) * Alexander Kovachev (November 6, 2018) * Maria Pavlova (November 6, 2018) * Nikolay Enchev (November 12, 2018) * Martin Arsov (November 12, 2018) * Zhivka Mihneva (November 13, 2018) * Mihail Mihaylov (November 13, 2018) * Stoil Stoilov (November 13, 2018) * Maria Nikolova (November 15, 2018) * Borislav Spasov (November 19, 2018) * Yelena Nikolova-Koleva-Sirakova (November 21, 2018) * Diyar Dimov (November 22, 2018) * Dimitar Tsenov (November 23, 2018) * Dimitar Georgiev (November 26, 2018) * Nikolay Alekov (November 27, 2018) * Strahil Markov (November 28, 2018) * Tatyana Veleva (November 28, 2018) * Hristo Enchev (November 30, 2018) * Dian Dimitrov (December 4, 2018) * Emil Ivanov (December 5, 2018) * Veselin Aleksiev (December 6, 2018) * Emil Peychev (December 7, 2018) * Dinko Davidov (December 11, 2018) * Silvia Dzhoneva (December 11, 2018) * Deyan Tsonev (December 12, 2018) * Darina Danailova (December 12, 2018) * Nikolay Arabadzhiev (December 13, 2018) * Dimitar Bardarski (December 18, 2018) * Daniel Karmazinski (December 19, 2018) * Natali Tsvetanova (December 20, 2018) * Yordanka Sterbeva (December 24, 2018) * Asera Daalieva (December 26, 2018) * Sabin Sabchev (December 26, 2018) * Bogomil Dimitrov (December 27, 2018) * Ivailo Emilianov (December 28, 2018) 0 leva winners * ? (2008-2014) (1st question wrong) * Hristo Bolen (October 29, 2018) (4th question wrong) * Ivelin Atanasov (November 1, 2018) (5th question wrong) * Filip Yotov (January 24, 2019) (5th question wrong) * Margarita Boncheva (January 24, 2019) (5th question wrong) Trivia * The youngest contestant is 8 years old (Savvo Papov), the oldest is 86 years old (Lukan Dinov). * In seasons 1-6, 4,724 contestants in FFF appeared, and 1,832 made in hot seat. * The biggest is the loss of Yavor Kostov, who on June 28, 2005 appeared. He answers correctly 14 questions and wins 50,000 lev. After that, Yavor decided to continue playing for 100 000 lev, but gave the wrong answer and left the show for just 3,000 lev. * In 2001-2007, almost 4,500,000 lev were won on the show. ** In 2001-2008, in total 1,832 contestants appeared. Total winnings are 4,694,950 lev and 949,250 lev for charity. In total, 7 contestants 50,000 lev won, 16 contestants - 25,000 lev, 8 contestants - 20,000 lev and 42 contestants - 10,000 lev. ** For 10 years more than 1,000 episodes aired, more than 2,000 contestants appeared, more than 15,000 questions asked and more than 6,000,000 lev prize money won. * Until 2009, 16 contestants have earned 25,000 lev and 42 answered correctly to 12 questions one after another and left with 10,000 lev. * On March 3, 2009, the 1,000th episode of the show was aired. * On October 19, 2018 episode, contestant Dimitriya Gospodarska on her 8th question Ask the Audience used, where 19% each voted for options A'', ''B, C'', and 43% voted for ''D. Contestant entrusted the audience, but the majority failed. The correct answer was option A. * Hristo Bolen is first contestant in reboot version, who walked away with nothing. * On November 16, 2018, reboot version's 100th episode aired. * Georgi Golemdzhiev is contestant, who walked away with 2,500 lev and used no two lifelines - 50:50 and Ask the Audience. * On special episode, on Kamen Alipiev-Kedar and Dobrina Cheshmedzhieva's 15,000 lev question, the Phone-a-Friend lifeline two times used. Sources * Page (2009-2011) * Page (2011) * Page (2013) * Page (2014) * Episode Promos * Article * From Season 12 Episodes References Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions Category:Incomplete articles